A New Perspective
by LadyYukamora
Summary: Kagome has lost everything and the greatest loss of them all was her beloved Inuyasha. But when a Taiyoukai saves her life and wants retribution what will she do. Wait he wants what! Rated M as a precaution for later chapters. KagXSess
1. Chapter 1: The Clear Night Sky

Okay this is my first fanfic that I have ever actually put up on this site so please be nice!

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters however I really do wish I owned that demon called Sesshoumaru. sighs Sadly he will never be mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Clear Night Sky

The night sky had never seemed so clear to Kagome then it did right then. As she looked up she remembered the last time the sky had looked so clear.

Flashback 

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome yelled trying to hold back a laugh. The night sky was so clear and the stars seemed to shine with a whole new light. She ran after the silver haired boy trying her hardest to keep up to the hanyou. As she fell farther and farther behind she called out again, this time frustration evident in her voice. She was concentrated on running she didn't notice that he had stopped.

"Ouch." She muttered as she ran headlong into the standing half-demon.

"Not paying attention again Kagome? Baka…" He said trailing enough. Kagome's frustration was evident on her face as she pushed him.

"It's not my fault you run too fast!" she yelled. Inuyasha jus laughed in his signature boyish manner. Yet, it still was condescending and she knew it.

"Sit boy!" she yelled and the silver haired boy fell immediately on his face. She couldn't help but laugh as his angry face rose and he glared at her. He slowly got to his feet and tackled her immediately and started tickling her. Kagome laughed loudly and suddenly Inuyasha kissed her full on the lips. Startled, she froze, and basked in the warmth of his lips against hers. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him back. The wind whipped around them and they only let go when the need for air made itself very much known.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, trying to find the words that were impossible to find since she couldn't think coherently.

"Shush Kagome. I have to tell you…I-I lo-" he was suddenly interrupted by the loud yell of "Kagome!" from Shippo, the little fox demon that Kagome had practically adopted. Inuyasha jumped up quickly and Kagome followed suit, groaning a bit for the bad timing. _"Dammit Shippo." _She thought as the little fox demon jumped in to her arms.

"Kagome, I missed you! Why did you run off with this baka?" Shippo asked innocently. Even though, Inuyasha turned and hit him squarely across the back of his head which resulted in a crying fur ball and Kagome yelling at Inuyasha for being mean. With a tried sigh she walked back to the village with Inuyasha and Shippo, pondering the night's events. That night was the last time she saw Inuyasha alive.

End Flashback 

As she remembered all that had happened tears poured down her cheeks. In her mind it all felt so real. The screams of the villagers that alerted the group of the danger, Naraku's terrible laugh, and most of all, the pure carnage that was her friends deaths. She began to sob then. Racking sobs that made it hard for her to breathe. How many had she lost that night? It seemed like too many to count. She hadn't cried since that day. The day she lost her friends, but worst of all. The day she lost her beloved Inuyasha.

He had been so close to telling her how he loved her. Then he was simply gone. Her dreams had come so close to becoming true. So close, now they were shattered. Just like the pieces of the Shikon jewel. Yet she didn't care anymore. Kikyo had taken that cursed jewel with her to hell, along with Naraku's tormented soul. Yet Kagome could not be happy about that. Not when he was dead.

Finally she rose; wiping the tears from her forlorn cheeks and began to walk. Her eyes, which used to hold such innocence and light, were now filled with an intense sadness. In her distressed state she didn't notice the powerful Taiyoukai that was watching her from a distance.

* * *

Okay hoped you all liked the first chapter and if anybody has ideas on how to improve it then let me know. I also really like to get reviews so if I don't get any I become very sad and don't post any more. So if you like leave me a reveiw! Much love. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Flowers

Okay here is the nest chapter and I made it a lot longer than the first one. I realized after I posted the first one that it was incredibly short. I hope this makes up for it a little even though this one is'nt very long either.

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it except the ones I made up myself for this fanfic. They are MINE! So please don't steal my characters.

Okay on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood and Flowers

Sesshoumaru watched the young girl from a distance, his cold gaze unrelenting. _"Why am I even here?" _he wondered. He had to admit though. The girl intrigued him. After watching Inuyasha die it was she who killed the hanyou Naraku. Even the cold-hearted demon lord had to admit that was impressive.

After all, he was used to the weak-hearted humans that would lose all semblance of any intelligence or self-preservation once something that traumatic happened. The demon would know. He had seen it happen many times with the various humans he himself had killed. Yet, this one was different. He knew the events of that night well. After all he had been there fighting alongside them, and as much as it pained him to accept it, it was that wench who destroyed Naraku. Even though in his mind it should have been him that destroyed the troublesome hanyou. Afterwards she seemed to not notice the dog demon at all and instead numbly made her way over to that damn half-breed. Even then she did not cry until much later and her cries were only soft whimpers.

That had impressed Sesshoumaru, even though he would never admit it. Now though, with his sensitive hearing, he could hear her sobs cut through the night air. For some reason each sob cut through him like a knife. He berated himself repeatedly about staying and watching such a pitiful spectacle but her sobs pulled at his icy heart (yes Sesshoumaru has a heart dammit). He wanted to do something, but even he didn't know what. So instead he just continued to watch her as her sobs quieted and, with tears still streaming down her face, began to walk in no apparent direction.

He followed her from a distance, making sure no one saw him. He wasn't too worried about her seeing him. She seemed a bit like a walking corpse at the moment. Mostly he was worried about any demons seeing him and sending word back throughout the lands that the great Lord Sesshoumaru was following a mere human.

The girl seemed so out of it she didn't even notice the fact that she had just walked right into a bear demon enjoying his meal. The bear, however, certainly noticed the new meal that had just walked into its midst. It licked its jaws excitedly at the prospect of another meal so quickly. She didn't even notice him until it was too late. A swift swipe ofa gigantic paw sent her sprawling to the ground, a large gash across her stomach as proof of the bear's handiwork. He laughed and stepped forward and in a growling tongue that barely seemed understandable said, "This pretty little thing will make a marvelous desert. And so easy to kill as well!"

Sesshomaru watched from a distance, a battle of wills raging inside his head. The bear was going to easily kill the girl if he didn't step in.

_Why save her? She has done nothing for me and I have no need for another human. They're worthless pieces of flesh anyway._

**You and I both now that isn't true. What about Rin huh? She would be very upset to find out you didn't help this girl.**

_Then she'll never find out._

**Well, this one did destroy Naraku and rid you of a large nuisance. That at least should have earned her her life.**

_You have a point. _

He looked back at the girl and saw the demon had lifted her by her throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of her. There was also a large number of new gashes and blood poured freely from them. The one the Taiyoukai was most worried about however, was the largest one that ran across her stomach. Sighing at the fact that the inner voice in him that happened to be so nice to humans had won out, he jumped easily from his perch and ran behind the bear so quickly that the stupid demon didn't even notice that someone was behind him.

"You'll make a fine meal. If only you would fight back. Your not much sport after all." The demon said, laughing cruelly.

"I believe you have something I want. I suggest you drop it before I kill you." He said coldly, his eyes flashing. The Taiyoukai wouldn't let the demon live either way but the fact was that the girl was being suffocated and beating the demon off would easily kill her.

The Bear turned and dropped the girl, her body crumpling under her own weight.

"And what makes you think I'll give her up?" The demon growled, showing his rather large fangs. Sesshomaru didn't flinch, his face remaining an impassive glare that betrayed no emotion. In a voice equally impassive, and also monotone, he said, "So be it."

He lifted a clawed hand and with a mere sweep of it, his poison whip drew a line across the bear's eyes, permanently blinding him. He roared in outrage and pain, making blind swipes with his paw, trying to hit the elusive dog demon. Sesshomaru dodged each swipe with ease and with each swipe the bear made, another deep line of blood appeared from the whip that Sesshomaru lashed across him. The bear began to slow, the poison from the Taiyoukai's whip beginning to take effect. Sesshomaru was becoming bored of his game and decided to end it there. Besides, the girl needed help, and him torturing a bear demon wasn't necessarily helping her.

With a final lash across the demon's legs, the bear fell to the ground clutching his eyes and howling in pain. Sesshomaru walked calmly up to him, his hand down at his side. Without saying a word the Taiyoukai kicked the bear over on his back. His clawed hand went up and poison began to drip from it landing on the bear's chest making him howl again with the fresh wounds.

"Goodbye, Foolish One." His clawed hand then dove deep into the bear's ruined eyes, the terrible poison pumping through the demon's blood stream. In seconds he was dead and Sesshomaru rose easily shaking his hand to rid it of blood and gore. He walked over to the girl laying crumpled upon the ground and looked her over.

"Dammit." He muttered. He bent down and picked up the wounded girl, making sure he didn't hurt her more than she was already hurt. He didn't understand why he even cared about the wench but he couldn't help but feel he should take care of her. Something about her reminded him of Rin, the little human girl he had grown so attached too. He felt the need to at least make sure her wounds were healed. _"After all,"_ he reasoned, "_she did destroy Naraku." _

He balanced her easily in his one arm and raced towards his home. She needed immediate medical attention and if she didn't get it soon she would definitely be dead. He reached his palace relatively fast even for demon standards and rushed in. Jaken was the first to greet the returned lord.

"Master where have you been, and what is this wench doing with you!" he croaked in his high pitched annoying voice.

"Get a room prepared and get me a healer." Sesshoumaru replied his usually monotone voice laced with annoyance, the toad was scared so profoundly he actually jumped to answer his master's commands.

When the room was fully prepared, Sesshoumaru laid the still unconscious girl on the bed. In that moment, Tokaida, the palace healer, barged in and pushed the proud Taiyoukai away. She was relatively young compared to most healers but her experience was evident on her face. After one look at the human she pushed aside the demon and began her tedious work. When she completed her task, she looked up to the Taiyoukai, a grim look on her face, and said, "Her wounds were quite grievous and I'm afraid she will be bedridden for quite awhile. I put her to sleep to help along the healing process. She'll wake up in a few days." She rose and took one last look at the sleeping girl and said, "I may not be the best healer ever known but I know wounds and not only her body is wounded. Her heart is as well. That will be the wound that takes the longest to heal but it must be done." She walked out of the room and closed the door silently, making it seem as if she had never been there at all.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door and thought to himself, _"So she'll be here a while" _He looked down at the sleeping raven-haired human and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Leaving the room quietly, he began to look for his charge. The little girl named Rin that he had come to care for. She would want to know what was going on and also he needed to make sure she wouldn't accidentally be too loud and wake up the wounded girl.

He found Rin playing in the garden, and when he called her she came running and hugged him around his legs.

"Fluffy-sama!" she squealed hugging him tightly. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, even against his considerable efforts not to allow it. He bent down and in an uncharacteristic voice that was more warm and comforting than monotone and cruel, said, "Rin, we have a very sick visitor. It would please me if you could try to play outside and be quiet indoors."

Rin's smile left her face and she looked very concerned, but all that look did to her young face was to make her look a bit comical, considering the fact that she was so young and was far too fun-loving to pull off the concerned look.

"Will they be okay?" she said, her voice already lower.

"Yes. I'm sure she will be."

Rin's face brightened a bit and she smiled again.

"Can I pick some flowers to make her feel better?" She asked timidly, a shy smile on her face.

"Sure." He replied. It pleased him how caring the girl was. She didn't even know the one that he had taken in but she already wanted to help make her feel better. He watched her nod happily and begin to run off to go find some flowers in the garden for the their hurt visitor.

Turning back suddenly, she quickly ran at Sesshomaru and hugged him again. He wrapped his arm around her small frame and when she looked up she said in a very small voice, "I missed you Fluffy-sama. Will you come with me?" Her voice was timid and she didn't really expect him to say yes at all. She was used to her guardian being very standoffish and he had only recently begun to hug her back when she hugged him.

"Yes Rin. I'll accompany you." Her small face broke out in a wide grin that ran from ear to ear. She took his hand and began to lead him around the gardens showing him every pretty flower there. When she came upon the rose bushes she squealed in delight. The roses at the Western Lord's castle were known far and wide as the most beautiful and well cared for roses in Japan. Rin could see it easily even with her eyes. The nearest rose was so red that it shown in the setting sun's light, making it seem more beautiful than ever. It and its fellows were blood red in color and the sun shown on them with magnificence.

"Oh Fluffy-sama! Let's pick those ones for her!"

"No Rin. You must never pick these flowers."

"Why not Fluffy-sama?"

"Because roses are special flowers that mean something very special when given to someone."

"What do they mean?" She asked her eyes glinting with curiosity. Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't want to have to explain what they meant because he himself did not really believe in their meaning anyway.

"They mean love Rin. When someone loves someone they give him or her a rose. It shows how much they care for them."

"Oh." She said changing her gaze back to the roses. He was surprised that she hadn't interrogated him about what love but then again, _"She probably already knows what it is. I wouldn't doubt it." _He thought looking at the roses as well. Suddenly Rin jumped up and grabbed his hand again and led him away. They spent an hour in the garden picking various flowers for the wounded girl. In all actuality, it was Rin picking the flowers with Sesshomaru watching to make sure she didn't destroy other flowers in the process. Once they had a good-sized bouquet they went inside and Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to get a good vase for them. Rin placed the flowers in their vase and walked up to the girl's room with them.

Sesshomaru opened the door silently and Rin slipped in and put the vase on the nightstand besides the raven-haired girl's bed. Taking one good look at her, she then ran back out of the room and the Taiyoukai shut the door as silently as he opened it.

They walked down the hall and into the dining room so they could eat their supper. While eating Rin said innocently, "I hope she gets better soon." Sesshomaru nodded without really thinking about Rin's words. Then she added, "Do you think when she gets better she would play with me?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at his charge but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking at her plate and eating nonchalantly, as if what she asked wasn't that big of a deal. _"She must be lonely here." _He thought realizing that she indeed had no one to play with except Jaken, who wasn't much of a playmate.

"Maybe she will." He said catching Rin off guard. She smiled and nodded. They ate in relative silence, and when Rin was done she asked to be excused and when Sesshomaru nodded she jumped up and bounded out the door. Before leaving the room she said, "Fluffy-sama, do you think she'll like the flowers?"

"Yes Rin. I think she will."

With that the girl bounded out of the room with a ridiculously big grin on her face and left Sesshomaru to his own thoughts as he finished his meal.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did or not by leaving me reviews! It helps to know that people really do like what your writing. So let me know so I can continue the story. Otherwise I get lazy and don't post because I figure I'm just writing for myself. So please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding

Okay heres Chapter 3! Finally I'm done. Yeah I worked my butt of so you all wouldn't have to wait really long for it. Word of warning though. I have finals all next week so it will take me awhile to keep you all updated. So I apoligize in advance but it might take me a while to update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters because if I did Kagome would not love Inuyasha. She woudl love his brother. grins evily Which is why for the sake of my poor heart I wrote this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding

Kagome opened her eyes carefully, and immediately closed them from the suns glare. _"How long have I been asleep?" _she wondered. Opening her eyes again and allowing them to get used to the light she tried to sit up and nearly screamed from the pain. She looked down at her body and saw the various wounds that she had and winced as she noticed the largest one across her belly. Yet, all of them had been treated and covered with bandages. _"What…what happened?" _she thought as she stared at her wounds.

That's when she actually noticed the room she was in and wondered where the hell she was. She looked around at the intricate details of the room. It was definitely owned by someone who could pay his own way and then some. The vanity itself was a work of art. The mirror was large and a carving of a dragon on each side of it ran up to meet each other at the top. She noticed tat her room also had a balcony that she didn't know as of yet what it overlooked but she definitely wanted to find out.

She turned and noticed the bouquet of flowers that was placed on the nightstand beside her bed. She gasped at their beauty and wondered who had placed them there. Deciding she wanted to find out she tried to get out of bed but just moving her legs so that her feet touched the floor was very painful. That's when she noticed she wasn't really wearing anything. Her top half was covered in bandages, but she was still afraid her breasts would pop out. However, she was wearing some makeshift pants that reminded her of pajama bottoms that she had at home (think drawstring pajama pants).

Deciding that she was dressed enough she tried to get up and instead of her feet holding her weight, a terrible pain shot through her and she couldn't help but scream. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and whimpered as every nerve in her body felt electrified. The pain was intense and it took all of her self-control not to scream again.

In his study, Sesshomaru had been overlooking some important documents regarding his lands when he heard the scream. He raised his head and thought, _"So she's awake then." _Jaken then decided to come running in telling the demon lord that the wench was awake and how stupid she was in his opinion. Sesshomaru rose from his seat and while passing Jaken took his staff and hit him soundly across the head with it. Leaving the toad on the floor he climbed the stairs to the room where he had placed the miko and wondered what he would find when he got there.

As he reached the landing that had Kagome's room on it he saw a very worried Rin outside her door.

"Fluffy-sama is she okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Go play Rin. I'll call you when I'm done and then tell you." She nodded and ran down the hallway.

He opened the door and not too much surprised, found her in a crumpled position on the floor. After all, Tokaida had warned him that she would be bedridden for a while. He walked over to her and said in his signature cold voice, "Tried to get up didn't you." He didn't even frame it as a question. Especially since he full well knew the answer.

Kagome's breath caught in her chest as she remembered whom that voice belonged too. _"What's Sesshomaru doing here? Come to think of it…what am I doing here!" _she thought, worry creeping through her body. She couldn't move which meant that she couldn't fight back if the dog demon decided to hurt her or worse tried to kill her. _"But then again…why do I care? Wait what am I thinking! Snap out of it Kagome!" _

He bent down beside her and noticed that if she needed to be put back to bed. Her wounds were already reopening and he didn't want them to bleed too much. With his one arm he lifted her from the floor with relative ease. She couldn't have fought against him even of she tried. Every movement she made racked her body with pain and even though Sesshomaru was being as careful as he could be she still winced, and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming.

He laid her on the bed carefully and saw that her wounds were bleeding through the bandages. He sighed and said, "Don't move." With a calculated slash from his claws he cut her bandages without leaving a scratch on her. She yelped as the bandages began to fall away leaving her completely exposed.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" she yelped as she tried to cover herself with the few bandages that were still on her body.

"You're bleeding through the wrappings. They have to be changed or the wound will get infected."

"Oh…" she muttered looking down and realizing he was indeed correct. The gash across her stomach was bleeding profusely and it needed to be wrapped. "But why do you have to do it!" She yelled realizing that he was getting out a roll of bandages out of a box beneath her bed.

"If you don't want me to I won't, but I'm warning you. The healer has no liking to humans and she will not go easy on you." He said evenly looking her straight in the face. His grim tone showed the miko that he wasn't lying and that she was better off letting him wrap up her wounds. That didn't stop her from not wanting the Taiyoukai to do it of course.

Her hesitance slightly annoyed the demon. _"How many times this week have I rewrapped her wounds and now she's nervous?" _he thought. Looking into her brown eyes he say that she was more afraid of what the hell was going on than anything else.

"I have been wrapping and rewrapping your wounds for a week now." He said calmly the bandages still hanging from his clawed hand.

"Ummm okay then." She murmured, a slight blush coming to her face and she stopped covering herself. He went to work quickly and she found he was very good at what he did. _"With only one arm too…" _she thought marveling at how adept he was now at working with only one arm. At that moment she felt a twinge of remorse at the fact he had only one arm, but that reminded her of when he had fought against Inuyasha. Just the thought of him at all brought tears to her eyes and she had to fight not to cry again. _"Not in front of him. Not in front of him…" _she repeated in her mind. She would not allow Sesshomaru to see her cry. _"He probably already thinks I'm a weakling just because I'm human…"_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Sesshomaru when he asked her a question.

"What was that?" she said sheepishly.

"I do not repeat myself human." He said coldly. He didn't like to repeat himself to anyone let alone a human. Even Rin knew better than to ask him to repeat himself.

"My name isn't human okay. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me! I won't answer to anything but that." She said stubbornly. She had hated it when people had called her everything bu her name and she wasn't going to allow it from him.

Sesshomaru just grunted in reply, choosing not to answer her absurd statement. It was his castle and he planned on calling her whatever he wanted to.

"Ummm Sesshomaru? I have a question."

"Ask it then."

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I hurt? What are you doing here?" she replied, her questions coming out in a jumble.

"Your at my castle. You were hurt so I took you here to get treated. You were attacked by a bear demon and I live here." He replied smoothly not missing a question. Kagome was shocked. She expected him to yell at her for that, or at least scold her on it. After all, Inuyasha had always gotten so annoyed when she had asked questions so quickly and she figured that brothers had to have some things in common.

She nodded numbly and watched him finish. He tied it off easily and rose, leaving her on the bed.

"Thank you." She muttered, not looking him in the face. It was bad enough that he had looked at her bare chest but he had also saved her.

He nodded and started to leave the room when a bounding Rin came through the door. She grabbed unto his leg and hid behind it looking at Kagome through her eyelashes.

"Rin I told you to wait outside." He said evenly. But Kagome had noticed that there was a different note in his voice. Something that was warmer and less cold and cruel. She looked at the girl curiously and realized that she was human. _"What is a human doing with Sesshomaru? Mr. I'm-better-than-you Prince of iciness?" _she wondered watching Rin hug the demon tightly around the leg.

"I'm sorry Fluffy-sama. I just couldn't wait. I wanted to see if she was okay."

_"Fluffy! She just called him Fluffy!" _Kagome thought giggling despite herself.

Sesshomaru sighed and tried not to grin at the ridiculous nickname his charge had given him. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't mind the nickname when no one was around, but Kagome was right there and he didn't exactly want her to know the nickname. For the same reasons he didn't like others to know, it made him look very weak.

Coming out from behind the demons leg, Rin walked cautiously up to the raven-haired girl and bowed slightly. When the girl smiled, Rin practically jumped out of her skin from joy and smiled wide.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?"

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin."

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Flowers? Oh those ones. Yes I liked them very much. Did you leave them for me?

"Yes. Me and Fluffy did." She said referencing the demon that at the moment was not looking at either of them, but seemed to be trying to glare a hole into the wall.

"Well thank you very much." She said and looked at the Taiyoukai. _"Is he embarrassed? Hmph. Good. He needs to show some kind of emotion. But that is kind of weird. I can understand a little girl doing it, but Sesshomaru helping her? That doesn't sound like the ice prince at all." _

Sesshomaru felt her gaze on him but wasn't going to dignify it with a response. Damn he was embarrassed! He would have to have a talk with Rin about what to call him in front of others. Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his pants leg and looked down to see the smiling face of Rin.

"I'm going to go pick more flowers for Kagome-chan. Okay?"

He nodded his consent and she skipped out of room humming some kind of tune that the lord couldn't recognize. He looked back at the raven-haired girl and saw her looking out the window to the balcony. Her eyes seemed glazed over like she wasn't really seeing anything that was actually in the room. Tokaida's words echoed in his head about wounds of the heart and what not. He turned and was about to walk out of the room when a very small and timid voice caught his attention.

"Ummm did you…actually save me?"

"Yes."

That one word alone scared Kagome more than anything she had ever faced. The lord of the western lands had saved her life and that meant, she owed a demon lord her life! Not just any demon lord either. This was Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands, known far and wide as one of the most cruelest and icy lords alive. _"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no…." _She thought frantically. _"What am I going to do?" _

He watched with curiosity the many different moods that went across the human girl's face. From surprise, all the way to fear. _"But what is she afraid of?" _he thought and with his curiosity getting the better of him said, "What are you so afraid of wench. I haven't harmed you."

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Get it right!" she said, her anger getting the best of her. Suddenly her face fell and she remembered the many times she had said that to Inuyasha. _"When I first met him he'd never say my name. Then he would call me wench just to make me mad." _She thought bitterly, tears welling up in her eyes. His memory was painful. Just thinking of him making fun of her made it feel as if someone was stabbing her heart with a sharp knife.

Sesshomaru watched her with growing anxiousness. He hated it when girls cried. He never knew what to do about it and most made a big scene. Kagome surprised him again though by not going crazy and sobbing everywhere. Instead a single perfect tear fell from her doe brown eyes but that was all that was needed to bend the demons lords hard heart.

He walked across the room quickly and delicately wiped the tear from her cheek and looked at it rested upon his clawed finger. She looked up at him in surprise, wondering why he had done that.

"Don't cry." He whispered, not daring to look at the hurt girl. Her eyes alone were enough to bend his will. He had the slight urge to just hold her and tell her it was okay.

"Why…why did you save me?" she asked timidly. She didn't know if he was angry or not and it appeared as if he was.

"Because you didn't deserve to die at the hands of a bear demon."

"So that's it. You saved me because you felt pity for me. You pitied the fact that I was to be killed by a mere bear demon."

"No. I do not pity anyone. I saved you because you killed Naraku and even I cannot allow a mere bear to kill someone who has done that."

She glared at him and her eyes spilled over. Tears streamed down her face as she practically yelled, "It doesn't matter that he's dead! Not when the cost was so high. Not when they all had to die. When he had to die…"

"So you are going to take out your pain on me. The one who saved your life. Saved you from your own stupidity. I watched you walk blinding into a bears den and stopped him from killing you only because I felt you didn't deserve such a meaningless death. Not when you killed that which has been such a nuisance to me. This is how you accept that you have been given a second chance. By wallowing in self-pity."

She looked at him, and she couldn't get her mouth to work. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Anger rose in her breast and at that moment she didn't care who, or even what, he was.

"You have no clue do you! You blame me for pitying myself and yet you have never felt the pain of loss! You have never loved someone and had them die before your very eyes! And yet you expect me to just buck up and smile like everything's okay!"

His eyes narrowed immediately as he listened to her outraged words. He thought back in time and growled lowly against memories he didn't want to see again. In as calm a voice as he could muster, resulting in him sounding as if he was going to kill, he said,

"You don't know me. Do not pretend to know what I have seen. Do not think that you are the only one here who knows loss and pain."

He turned and began to leave. Before closing the door he said simply, "I understand your loss better than you think. But you can't sit here and wallow in your grief. There is no life when you do that." He shut the door and left her to think. It had taken control on his part not to rip out her tongue for what she had said. The words had stung but he would never admit that. He ran his hand through his silver hair and walked down the hall to his study. Only blindly working would keep the memories from haunting him again.

Kagome sat up in her room and fumed.

"_Who the hell does he think he is!" _

**He knows who he is. It's you that doesn't know him.**

"_He didn't have to say that though. It's not my fault. I can't but miss him. Miss them all. They were my friends!"_

**I know that but does he? What do you expect him to do? Remember you are in his debt. He saved your life. **

"_I don't give a damn!"_

**Yes you do. Stop lying. You know he's right. Besides you could at least be nice. You owe him your life.**

_"I guess your right. I suppose I'll apologize when I see him. But only if he apologizes to me!"_

With that settled she lay back on her pillows heavily and fell back into her thoughts and began to sleep. Her dreams both comforting, and hurtful.

* * *

Okay i'm all done for now. If you liked it please, please, please I'm begging you here. Review on it and tell me what you thought. I like to hear that people like my story. So if say, hmm...I want 5 reviews from people before I post the next chapter. All you have to do is put down a word. Thats it. I just like reassuarance that my story is going good. Also if you have any ideas for storyline let me know and i just might add it in. Okie dokey thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlit Nightmare

Hey everybody! Tank you very much for the reviews! See that wasn't too hard. Anyways heres the fourth chapter and I feel I must apoligize. I was going to post this yesterday but I hadn't finished it just yet and I didn't want to rush it. I think I had a little too much fun writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: It saddens me that this is required or I get but hey you do what you gotta do right? I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters because if I did, one I would be one rich little and I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

On with the chapter and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Moonlit Nightmares

_She was running after the silver haired boy again, calling out his name. He didn't stop, and instead just kept on running, leaving her farther and farther behind. _

_"Inuyasha wait up!" she called, hoping that he would stop. Suddenly, she was alone and everything was dark. Something snarled and in a matter of a few seconds she had slashes all over her body. She cried silent tears as the intense pain washed over her. She tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work. The slashes and cuts continued until she fell to her knees, her own blood pooling around her. _

_She looked up to see the laughing face of Naraku as Inuyasha was killed before her eyes._ _His blood splattered against her porcelain face and tears streamed down from her doe brown eyes. She tried to rise but her body wouldn't work. She kept whispering over and over, "No. Please no." Her blood continued to pour from her wounds as she heard Naraku continuing to laugh hysterically in her face. She cried and cried as Naraku just laughed; Inuyasha's body lay face down, lying in a pool of his own blood._

_She rose with difficulty, almost passing out from the agonizing pain of her wounds. Barely walking, more like crawling, she made her way over to the fallen dog demon and with the last of her strength laid his body face up in her lap. He looked up at her, his eyes seeing and yet unseeing. Tears streamed down her face as she stroked his blood stained silver hair. "You baka." She whispered. She turned to see Naraku standing above her, a sword raised above her head._

_"Now you die human." He said laughing the whole time. She looked back down at her beloved and a rage began to burn within her. As she looked up at the face of her love's killer instead of fighting him, she couldn't move. "What?" she whispered realizing that if she couldn't move she would die for sure._

_As the sword descended she realized that it as over she was going to die. "No!" she screamed as everything went black. _

"No!" The scream reverberated off the walls of the castle and Sesshomaru heard it all the way in his study where he had been working since his argument with Kagome. He raised his head and noted the pure fear and denial in the scream and he rose from his chair and strode from his study to the staircase.

As he reached the stairs a maid saw him and humbly asked if she was needed. "Keep everyone off of the third floor." He said simply, and the woman ran off to follow his commands. He didn't want anyone to bother him, especially since he had no idea what he was going to find.

He climbed the stairs quickly and reached the door to her room in a minute or less. He could hear labored breathing and moaning from within. He opened the door and saw the raven-haired girl tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she kept moaning "No. Please no." She was sweating terribly and Sesshomaru made a quick decision and crossed the room in a spilt second. He brushed her hair from her face and whispered, "Shush. Everything is okay. Your safe." She calmed a bit at his words and even though she still was visibly upset she seemed to be calming. He rose and began to leave when a small voice called out.

"Please…please don't leave me. Not alone. Not again."

He turned his head quizzically at the girl and saw that she had woken up. Tears were still welled up in her eyes and those same eyes were filled with such fear of rejection and pleading that he just couldn't leave.

He went back to her side and she scooted over for him. He raised an eyebrow but he laid on the bed beside her and held her close. She sighed and said timidly, "Thank you." He shushed her again and ran his claws through her hair. She calmed immediately, and nuzzled against him, her face pressed against his fur boa. When he thought her asleep he studied her face and noticed the softer contours of her cheeks and how her eyelashes seemed to lay against her pale skin perfectly. He shook his head and wondered what the hell he was thinking. _"She's human. I am merely taking care of her." _

He was lost in thought when she stirred a little and he immediately thought she was having a nightmare again. Instead she lifted a sleepy eyelid and said, "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

He stared at her in surprise. He hadn't expected any sort of an apology from the girl. However, he couldn't deny he was pleased. He looked down at her and said quietly, "I'm sorry too." He shook his head in amazement. _"What are you doing to me?"_ he thought staring hard at the girl in his lap.

He realized then that he still had a lot of work to finish before he could possibly go to sleep, but as he looked upon her sleeping form he changed his mind. Also the memory of her fear-ridden eyes played itself out in his mind again and he knew that he couldn't leave her like that. Tokaida's words rang again in his head.

Flashback 

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reading papers. He had to drown out the memories that the wretched girl had reminded him off. He growled lowly; he couldn't keep his concentration. At that moment the healer Tokaida walked in and the dog demon welcomed the distraction.

She took one look at him and saw right through his impassive face and saw how rattled and frazzled he really was. She 'tched' and sat down in a chair that was opposite the lords desk. She knew him better than anyone. After all she had been his nurse when he had been but a puppy. (Hard to believe but he was once a puppy too) She was one of the few people that could see right through his act and know exactly what the demon was feeling and usually she could guess what he was thinking about.

"Said something she shouldn't have did she?" Tokaida asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Reminded you of her didn't it."

"Yes." He said, his voice losing the cold act and taking on a resigned sigh.

"You need to forget that one. She's in the past boy and you need to forgive yourself.

"I can't. How can I forget that? I said I would protect her and I failed."

Tokaida 'tched' again and watched him intently. She sighed and said, "Tell me. Why did you save that girl?"

"You heard me the first time."

"That may be so but I want the truth this time boy."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He didn't like it when she eavesdropped but he couldn't exactly stop her from doing it. "What I said was the truth."

"Don't give me that. I want the whole truth."

He was silent and the old healer knew what that meant.

"Even you don't know why you saved the girl. I suppose I should have seen that coming. So then tell me. What do you plan on doing?"

"She will be taken care of until she is better. Then she will leave."

"What about her other wounds then, the ones of her heart? She can't heal those on her own you know. She needs help with that."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again as he saw where her line of thinking was going. Tokaida saw that as her cue to leave. She walked to the door and bowed politely. Before she left she said evenly, "The only one who can heal those wounds is you Sesshomaru. Only you can heal her wounds. All of them. You saved her life and when you did you took upon that responsibility." She shut the door and as she walked out of earshot she whispered, "And perhaps that girl can heal the wounds of your heart."

End Flashback 

He looked down at the human girl again and brushed a piece of her raven hair aside. _"Maybe Tokaida is right. I can't just leave her like this. No one should have to suffer like this. Not even a human, especially this human. She doesn't deserve it, not when she killed Naraku." _He thought. He didn't know why he had such a soft spot for this human. Maybe it was because of how much she reminded him of Rin. So helpless and in need of help, and yet they both had such a power within. He slightly smiled despite himself and laid his head back against the headboard. He might as well sleep.

And as Sesshomaru drifted off, both demon and human had their most restful sleep in a long time. Both of them laying side by side on Kagome's bed, their body heat keeping each other warm. As the moon flew across the sky and the sun began to rise, neither stirred and neither had the nightmares that had been haunting them every night.

* * *

Okay all done. I hoped you liked it! I just had the urge to write this chapter now instead of later and I like how it came out. Once again all I ask of is about 5 reviews. but I won't be such a stickler about because I now that my story is good now so I have confidence! . However, if you have any good critisicm let me know. Thank you all for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth for Truth

Okie dokey here is chapter 5. Wow this one took me forever to write! It better be good too, cause of how long it took me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Except for Sesshomaru. lawyers close in Okay okay I'm just kidding...I don't own him either. pouts But...I do own every character I made in here so don't you dare try to steal them!

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth for Truth

The sun rose and it's warm light fanned lightly across her eyes. Something warm and soft was against her body and she didn't want to move. It felt so comforting, and she hadn't had any comfort of any kind since that day.

With the memory of that day, came the memory of her terrible nightmare. She opened her eyes slightly then, the horrible dream running through her mind. Her eyes shot wide open though when she realized what, or rather, whom, she was laying on. She looked up into the face of the very demon she had fought with the day before and wondered how this had happened.

She thought back and suddenly remembered how he had come in her room and she had woken up from her horrid nightmare to see him leaving. She remembered her plea and then him staying with her and her thoughts whirled with a million questions.

_"I thought he hated me by now. Why did he stay? Why did he even come in the first place? But damn he's comfy…wait what the hell am I thinking! This is Sesshomaru! Mister I'll-kill-you-so-leave-me-alone-and-bow-down-to-me!" _She looked up and saw that he was still sleeping. _"He doesn't look so mean asleep. He looks almost…angelic." _She stared in awe at how innocent the demon looked. She also couldn't help but notice that she was laying on a very chiseled chest looking at a guy that was in a word, drop dead gorgeous.

She sighed and wondered what the hell she was thinking when a very deep voice startled her.

"Awake now?" he asked not opening his eyes. She held back a laugh at how sleepy he sounded, especially since he seemed to not even want to open his eyes.

"Yes. Now I am." She paused and tried to decide if she dared ask him the many questions she had. Reading her mind like a book the Taiyoukai said, "If you have questions than ask them now." Her breath caught in her throat and she wondered for the hundredth time how he could read minds like that.

"I was just wondering…well I wanted to say thank you again. You didn't have to stay but you did…and I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm grateful."

"How long have you been having nightmares like that?"

"Like what?"

"You were screaming last night in your sleep."

"Oh…" she said, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. _"Damn, how many people know that I had a nightmare?"_

Sesshomaru waited for an answer patiently, his eyes opening just a bit. He found that he liked seeing a blush on her cheeks. It was cute in its own way.

"I guess you want an answer huh?" She asked timidly, trying to hide her mounting embarrassment. He nodded and she looked up to stare straight into his yellow orbs. _"You could get lost in those eyes." _She thought, finally catching herself staring and looking back down.

"I guess I'll tell you, but on one condition. You have to answer a question for me. Any question I have and you have to answer truthfully. In return I'll answer any question you have truthfully."

He looked at her quizzically again and thought about her request. _"I need information anyway and besides, what could she possibly ask?" _

"Alright then." He said catching the girl off guard. She had expected him to flat out refuse or worse command her to tell him.

"A few weeks now."

Sesshomaru thought over that piece of information carefully and thought about what he was going to do to stop that. He looked down at her and noticed that she couldn't look him in the eyes at all. As much as that amused him, he knew that it was because she was ashamed and afraid of her dreams more than anything else. He picked her up lightly and laid her on the bed again. She watched him in surprise as he rose easily. He turned to her and said evenly, "I have to go. I have business to attend to." Without awaiting her response he walked to the door. Before reaching it however he heard her speak again. That same fear that had been in her eyes the night before was in her voice now.

"Ummm…Sesshomaru I know this is asking a lot, but will you stay with me tonight? That way I won't have nightmares and if I do…at least someone's there." She ended dejectedly. She knew he wouldn't do it. After all it had been pushing it last night. He was a powerful demon lord who didn't have time for a simple human. What was even worse was she didn't understand why she cared so much about him saying no.

"I'll be back when the sun goes down." He said simply and left the room. Kagome stared after him, surprise evident in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to return at all for the rest of her healing process, let alone that very night. _"There's too much about him I don't understand, but I want to understand so very badly. I'll figure him out if it's the last thing I do!" _

Sesshomaru walked down the practically silent hallway. No one was up really and that was how he liked it. Quiet and serene, even his practiced silent footsteps gave off a small sound in the quiet corridor. He walked down the stairs and ran headlong into a demon by the name of Keira.

She was a very feisty cat demon that didn't like to serve others but one of the few masters that had ever actually got her to obey was Sesshomaru. She held a lot of respect for the dog demon, but even then she sometimes went against his orders. The Taiyoukai couldn't help but like her somewhat. After all, not many were brave enough to disobey him.

_"She must have just gotten back." _He thought. He had sent her out on a scouting mission into the lands of the northern lord. There had been rumors about him attacking the western lands. He had sent Keira to make sure that wasn't going to happen. He knew that a full report would be waiting for him on the happenings there once he went back to his study, so he didn't bother asking her about it.

Just then a thought came to his mind on how to keep her occupied. She was like a small child sometimes. When she got bored, she was very destructive. He had tried to get her to baby-sit Rin but that had turned out to be a bad idea. So instead he thought of his newest charge and knew just how to keep both women occupied.

"I have a new job for you."

"Already?" the cat demon groaned dramatically. "But I juts got back Sessho-kun."

If anyone but Keira had said that he would have killed him or her. Yet, if any demon could claim to be friends with the cold lord it would be Keira. And she knew just how far she could push her luck.

"You'll like this assignment Keira."

At that moment the cat demon licked her lips in anticipation. The dog demon knew exactly the things she liked to do and he only said her name rarely, one instance was when he meant exactly what he said.

"Well spit it out!" she said impatiently.

"I have a new charge. A human woman in need of companionship and in need of someone to take care of her during the day; and before you complain you should know that this woman is the one who killed that half demon you hated so much."

"This human killed Naraku?"

As Sesshomaru nodded, her eyebrows raised and she suddenly became much more interested in this girl. Keira, surprisingly for a demon, had absolutely no problems with humans. She had even taken one for a lover. However, she didn't want to be forced to be with people that weren't interesting. This girl definitely seemed interesting.

"So what's her name?" she asked dispassionately. However, the glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed to the overly observant Sesshomaru.

"Her name is Kagome. Don't try anything Keira."

"Touchy touchy" she said, her tone completely mocking. He just shook his head and walked towards his study so that he could read the cat demon's report and the various other forms of paperwork he had.

Keira merely shook her head at her mysterious master. She had a talent for reading emotions and auras of people; this talent of course was unknown to her superiors. She knew his aura and moods well enough to know that he wore a mask all the time and that he was actually a very emotional person. He just wouldn't show it. There had been something else in his aura today. Something different was going on and she could guess what that difference was.

Kagome lay on her bed, propped up by her pillow and the headboard. She wasn't necessarily bored, after all she had a lot to think about, but she was getting hungry. Just then the door to her room flew open and a very excited fur ball seemed to fly in. The cat looking thing bowed before her with a tray in her clawed hands.

" Hi my name is Keira and I'm here to take care of you during the day and give you companionship. In other words I'm here to keep you occupied so you don't get too bored."

Kagome found she liked the girl immediately. If not for her upfront brash attitude it was definitely her smile which was very disarming.

"Oh okay."

"Good. Well I figured you'd be hungry since it's almost nine in the morning." She dropped her tray onto Kagome's lap and she nearly squealed in delight. The food on the plate was so bountiful and it smelled so good that she chowed down immediately. Keira watched her in amazement.

_"She eats like a whelp." _Keira thought watching the girl with a comical expression. Kagome finished her meal relatively quickly, and blushed slightly at Keira's incredulous look.

"Sorry I was really hungry."

The cat laughed at her response and she laughingly said, "Don't worry about it. You seemed ravenous."

"I was. I haven't eaten in so long!"

They both laughed and Kagome introduced herself. Keira grabbed a big chair that was supposed to be used for the vanity and they started talking. The two became fast friends and they talked until almost sundown.They were having such a good conversation that Kagome didn't even realize the sun was setting until Keira rose abruptly.

"I have to go now." She said her voice passionless.

"Oh you do, but why?"

"It's almost sunset. I am only with you form sunup to sundown. During the night I have places to be."

Kagome nodded but her sadness at her new friends departure was evident on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Keira said in her more characteristic smile and she hugged the raven-haired girl. Kagome nodded and Keira left the room.

The sun had almost set and Sesshomaru was still in his study trying to go through all his paperwork. There were problems with the vassals of the southern border and some humans were planning rebellions against their masters so they kept asking for assistance with the rebels. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, just then there was a knock on his door and Keira entered.

"I'm leaving now." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru nodded and realized then that it must be very near sunset. His words to Kagome earlier sounded in his head and he knew that he couldn't go against his word. Besides, he could use the break of the unending paperwork and tiresome meetings with worthless demons who wanted help.

Keira watched him with more than slight curiosity. _"Something is going on here…and I want to know what." _

"You should take a break and go see Kagome now. I'm sure she's waiting."

In the spilt second that surprise crossed the Taiyoukai's features, Keira knew all that she needed to know at the moment. _"He likes her," _she thought holding back a giggle. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she left the castle grounds easily. Before disappearing off into the night she whispered, "And I plan on making sure this one works out."

Kagome watched the last light from the sun fade from her window and she sighed. After Keira had left she remembered what Sesshomaru had said and had been waiting expectantly for him.

"_I should've known that he wouldn't show up. But why do I care so much about that? He's just a demon, perhaps a very gorgeous demon, but the fact remains that he could never like me like that and he is just too frustrating. I barely know him at all so why do I feel this way? Why am I disappointed he's not here?"_

As the last light completely faded a knock was heard on the door and Kagome practically jumped out of her skin. She yelped come in and a very tired and annoyed looking Sesshomaru. Immediately she thought that perhapshe was annoyed by her and that bothered her more than a little. Instead of showing her fears she said with a big smile on her face, "Thank you for coming tonight. I almost thought you had changed your mind."

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said simply, "I keep my word."

Her smile faded at the pure monotone that he spoke in. _"It wasn't like that this morning. He still didn't show any emotion but at least there was something in his voice!"_

The demon walked across the room and Kagome gestured to the chair that Keira had recently vacated, basically saying have a seat. He sat down easily and laced his fingers on his lap. Looking intently anywhere but the girl.

She instead looked hard at the demon and remembered the deal they had made that morning.

"You never answered a question of mine."

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes and then remembered the deal he had made that morning. He sighed and thought that the question he had answered while he was leaving had been his retribution and then realized that that question couldn't possibly count.

He nodded his consent at her statement and awaited her question.

"What happened today? Tell me everything."

Her question startled him but he had agreed to the terms of their agreement. So he told her everything that had happened, from meeting Keira all the way to when Keira said she was leaving at sunset. Kagome listened with rapt attention. Unlike him, she found what he did all day very interesting. She had always liked politics and she even gave him some advice on how to handle some of the vassals. He seemed to be surprised at how well she understood what he was talking about, let alone give him actual good advice.

Nearing the end of his narrative it was obvious he was much more relaxed and less tense. She smiled at that and thought to herself, _"See, I knew I could calm him down." _

"Now, I have a question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"How long had you been traveling with my brother before that battle." He saw her wince and almost wished he hadn't asked but it was information he needed to know.

"Almost two years." She said her voice low. She smiled again and indicated that she was going to ask her question now.

"That girl Keira that was here. Did you order her to stay with me?"

"Yes. Do you not like her company?"

"No it's not that, I really like her. I was just wondering."

He nodded and Kagome began to speak again.

"Now for another question." She stopped, and tried not to laugh at the look on the demons face. "You already asked a question." She explained giggling despite herself. He nodded and leaned back in his chair staring intently, waiting for her next question.

Kagome thought hard and tried to figure out what she wanted to know about the demon. _"There's just so much I want to know. How can I pick just one to ask first?"_

"Why do you stay so impassive and monotone all the time? I mean when we're here alone some of your guard seems to drop but your still impassive and you never show anyone anything. Why is that?"

He thought carefully of how to answer that. No one had ever straight up asked him that question. Seeing his hesitance she said, "Remember you said that you would answer truthfully."

He sighed and began tentatively, "You must understand that this is not easy for me to answer. I have been this way for a long time now. At first it was a defense against others. It is very handy when your enemies don't know what you are feeling. Why I maintain it I do not know. I have never seen a reason to show what I am feeling."

Kagome stared hard at the youkai and even though his face was impassive, his eyes showed a totally different story. She looked into those eyes and remembered something that Kaeda had once told her.

_"The eyes are the windows to the soul. Ye especially will be able to read the eyes of others. Even if they hide all other signs of emotion, their eyes will always be readable."_

As she looked at his eyes she saw a myriad of emotions, neither dominant nor submissive. _"How does he keep it all hidden?"_ she thought as she turned away.

"My turn." He said smoothly.

She nodded and awaited the inevitable question.

"What was your nightmare about?"

She froze and lowered her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to him about it but she supposed it was only fair.

"I was running after Inuyasha and I couldn't keep up. Naraku came and tore me up really badly. Then…h-he killed I-I-Inuyasha before my very eyes, j-just like before. O-o-only this t-time I couldn't s-stop him. Instead he k-killed me too." She stuttered. Tears began to spill from her eyes at the memory and Sesshomaru rose hurriedly and hugged her shoulders against him. She cried silently and he just held her, doing all that he knew how to do. When she finally stopped he stepped back and sat down again. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and her voice was shaky.

"Why do you help me? Why? Why comfort me? What have I ever done for you?"

"I help you because I want to. You asked me why I was monotone before. Now I am going to tell you that just because I seem emotionless, does not mean that I feel nothing."

She nodded and realized how stupid she had been, to believe that he didn't feel anything. She just didn't know why he cared about her. She was just a human. He was a great Taiyoukai that could snap her in half with a single slash of his claw. Yet, he saved her life, comforted her when she had had such a horrible nightmare, and even now comforted her even though he had made it clear he didn't want her to continue feeling so useless and pathetic.

Once again the demon seemed to have read her mind and walked over to her bed. Lifting and moving her over easily he laid down beside her, his back mostly against the headboard.

"I don't know why I care so much whether you live or die Kagome. All I know is I can't stand to see you cry." He held her close and she went limp. _"Did he just…say my name? Wow…he's so warm, and I feel so safe, just lying here. It's like nothing will harm me as long as he's here." _She sighed and cuddled against his allowing herself to fall into a dreamless, but contented, sleep.

After her breathing softened and evened out, showing that she was asleep, he opened his eyes to scrutinize her. _"Why do I care?" _He shook his head and layback; closing his eyes.

_"For some reason I want to know why she cries. I want to know it all. Everybody cries for a friend, but she is heartbroken. There has to be a reason, and I will find out what."

* * *

_

Alrighty all done. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but be patient with me. I have finals starting tomorrow and they won't be done until the end of this week. I will try to post chapter 6 tomorrow and keep to my once every day mantra but you might not get it until Friday. I'm very sorry but I can't help that. However...if I get lots of reviews I just might post it up a bit faster. So review my story so I'll post more. Much love. 


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

Omg I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter up. First I was grounded and then I had gone to visit my mother for a few weeks so I am just now posting this chapter. I'm sorry! I hope you all like it though and that the quality hasn't gone down since I typed this up as fast as I could.

Disclaimer: I still think this is stupid but I must put it here or face the wrath of the creator of the lovely characters I have borrowed for the purpose of this story. None of the chracters from Inuyasha are mine but the chracters I created are mine so no touchy. I'll be very angry if someone takes my chracters without asking. 

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Realizations

Days passed and Kagome spent her days with Keira and her nights with Sesshomaru. Sometimes Rin would come to visit her for a little while and she and Kagome would play a game or read a book. She never stayed long though, she preferred running around outside rather than stay indoors no matter who was inside.

As the days wore on, many in the household noticed the differences in their usually coldhearted lord. Especially Keira. She watched the two very carefully and tried to figure out more of what was going on. Through her few encounters with Sesshomaru she could tell that her first assumption had been correct. He did like the human whether he realized it or not. The question that still remained for the curious cat demon was if Kagome returned those feelings. She was definitely one of the hardest people Keira had ever read. Kagome's emotions were always so jumbled up that Keira could never get a good reading on them.

Even though Keira couldn't easily access her inner emotions she had learned many things about the young miko. Especially about her adventures with her friends, her own mysterious time, and the fact that she was a reincarnation of another priestess were only a few of the things that the miko had spoken of. In fact, the only things that the girl had never talked about really were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Keira had been especially curious about Inuyasha because of his connection to Sesshomaru, since the half demon was Sesshomaru's younger brother. Yet, Kagome would not speak of him except to include him in certain activities that the group had faced. She never spoke of him directly and Keira wanted to know why badly. The fact she didn't talk about her conversations with the Taiyoukai also put Keira in a bad spot because how could she know if Kagome cared for him if she never spoke of it.

The days went by though and Keira was none the wiser until she had had enough and decided to test her theory once and for all. The day was nice and sunny and Kagome and Keira were laughing as usual while Kagome lay in bed. Keira had the day before asked Tokaida if Kagome would be able to walk soon. Tokaida had laughed and told the cat that she could walk now if she wanted to try.

Keira licked her lips as she waited for the right time. As Kagome finished a story she laughed and decided now was the time.

"Hey Kagome, have you ever thought of trying to walk?"

"Actually I haven't really. Ever since my first attempt I haven't dared." She laughed half-heartedly and that did not pass by Keira's notice. That time had embarrassed Kagome ridiculously in front of Sesshomaru and Keira knew that could be an innocent embarrassment or it could mean more.

"Alright then you're going to walk today." Keira jumped up and grabbed Kagome's arms, practically dragging her out of the bed. She swung her legs around and put her feet on the ground. Standing was not to hard except that her legs hadn't been used in 2-3 weeks. Once she was standing Keira helped her take her first few steps in weeks. At first they were very shaky and they both thought that she was going to fall. After a while though Kagome was walking, slowly and barely, but she was walking on her own.

Kagome looked at the sunlight streaming down from her room's balcony and began to walk towards it. Keira walked beside her making sure that the human didn't fall and when they walked out onto the terrace, Kagome felt better than she had in almost a month. The feeling of the sunlight against her skin felt so good to her that she almost fell merely because she was no longer paying attention to anything around her. She reached out and grabbed the stone rail and looked down upon the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

_"It's so…beautiful. I never would have thought that Sesshomaru would ever actually keep a garden. Even though he's told me about it, it's just so much more wonderful than he described!" _

Keira watched her in mild amusement and was very glad that she had dragged her out. _"Now I just hope Rin follows through with her promise."_ She thought and leaned back against the wall allowing Kagome to enjoy the sunshine and the view.

Flashback 

"Keira-san!" the small girl yelled running down the hall into Keira's waiting arms.

"How have you been Rin?" she asked playfully tossing the giggling child in the air.

"Very good. I've been playing with Kagome-chan!"

"Really? Have you played with Lord Sesshomaru lately?"

The young girl pouted and Keira knew what that meant.

"He always tells me he is busy and that he can't play right now."

"Do you know why?"

"No…"

"Do you like Kagome Rin?"

"Yes I like her a lot! She always likes to play with Rin and she has a lot of fun games!"

"Would you like to help me with something then Rin?"

The perceptive girl frowned and remembered every other time the cat demon had asked that very question. "Where do you want me to get Fluffy-sama?"

Keira chuckled lightly and had to remind herself that this child wasn't stupid and that she was probably more perceptive than most young demons.

"Can you get him in the garden tomorrow after lunch?"

"I don't know. Fluffy-sama hasn't wanted to play with me."

"Convince him then."

"Why do you want him in garden anyway Keira-san?"

"I have a plan that includes Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Is it going to hurt them?"

"No Rin. I actually think they're going to like this a lot."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Rin."

"Okay then I will!" she giggled and ran off to play somewhere else.

End Flashback 

In that moment a squealing child was heard and Keira knew that Rin had gotten the volatile lord to come outside. She walked up beside Kagome and saw that she wasn't really paying attention. _"Good."_ Keira thought mischievously.

Rin ran ahead and skipped about the large garden laughing innocently.

"Hurry up Fluffy-sama!" she yelled running even farther ahead.

Keira turned to Kagome and noticed to her satisfaction that the girl had come out of her reverie at the mention of Sesshomaru. When the dog demon came into view it seemed as if nothing else in the world existed. Keira tried not to laugh as she saw the expression on Kagome's face. She didn't even need to look into her eyes to be able to tell that she cared quite a lot about the demon. As he walked out of the garden with Rin at his side Keira decided to try her theory once and for all.

"Wow he looks good today doesn't he?" Keira asked innocently.

"Yeah…he does."

"The sunlight suits him. Even if he is unnaturally pale."

Kagome shook herself and looked at Keira with a minorly accusing glance.

"Do you…like him Keira?"

"Well sure. After all he is gorgeous don't you think? Except the missing arm he is the most handsome demon I've ever seen." It took almost the entire cat demon's self control not to laugh at the look on Kagome's face.

"You like him don't you Kagome. You like him a lot." She stated more than asked.

Kagome immediately blushed and turned away. "Of course not Keira."

Of course the cat demon hadn't missed anything and she squealed.

"Oh Kagome! You do like him! I just knew it!"

"Please Keira, don't…." she whispered. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she wouldn't look the cat demon's way.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Keira was a very passive person. It took a lot to frustrate or anger her but that statement put her over the edge. Grabbing the raven-haired girl's arm she turned her abruptly to face her and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Kagome. Don't even say that. Not again. I want the truth this time. What is it you never speak of and that makes you cry all the time?"

When she hesitated Keira shook her roughly and practically yelled, "Get over yourself and just spit it out!"

"I can't care about Sesshomaru! I can't…"

"Why not? I can see it in your eyes Kagome how much you care about him. At the mere mention of his name you get lost inside yourself and when you saw him it was if he was the only one that existed!"

"I can't…I can't because I loved his brother!"

The cat demon went silent. Her grip on Kagome's arm went slack and her eyes were vacant. _"She loved Inuyasha? But…he's…Oh gods."_

"That's why I don't talk about him! That's why I could never love Sesshomaru! I watched him die before my very eyes and I didn't, I couldn't save him…"

"I'm sorry Kagome that you had to see that. I'm really sorry, but why can't you care about Sesshomaru? Why is that suddenly illegal just because you loved his brother?"

"That's just it1! I loved his brother. How could I…. besides he could never love me."

"Kagome as much as it hurts you have to accept the fact that he's dead, Inuyasha isn't coming back, but there's someone right here that you are falling for and how do you know he could never love you?"

"That's it! I know nothing about him so how cold I be falling for him?"

"Easy. You're doing it right now."

She went silent and realized how true the cat demon's words were. She was falling for the Taiyoukai, if she accepted it or not.

* * *

Okay I'm all done. Hope you like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out faster than this one. laughs nervously Oh and please review my story. I like to know what people think. 


	7. Chapter 7: Gardenside Talk

Omg I realize how long this thing took me and I am soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! I had the worst case of writers block... Anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. I'm afraid it might not be up to par like the other chapters of mine because of how much I forced this one out. However, the next chapters should come out sooner and be a bit better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or it's storyline. If I did do you honestly think i'd be writing fan fics? However, my characters are my own so no touchy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Garden-side Talk

It had been three days since Keira had forced the realization unto Kagome. Three relentless, worrying days that had left the poor cat demon more frazzled than she had been in years. Keira, who had always pushed things along at a rather rapid pace, was wondering what the hell the human planned on doing now. After all, what could the woman possibly be waiting to do?

Kagome had been increasingly secretive and Sesshomaru had of course started notice, and if he hadn't Keira's hints made it painfully obvious. Instead of doing anything about it he just let her be and sat cooped up in his study. Kagome had asked him to stop coming at night, she had said her dreams were no longer troubled so his presence was no longer needed. During the day she would cut her visit with Keira short by almost half a day and live the rest of the day and night alone.

Keira was worried like hell about the raven-haired girl. Cooped up in her room all day and night and not talking to anybody. _"What is she thinking?" _she thought as she paced the floor outside of Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome herself was sitting at the vanity mirror and looking at her deadened expression, sighed and began combing her heir for the fortieth time. She was recovering much quicker now that she walked daily, but she something was indeed troubling her. She felt as though she had betrayed someone, and worse, her nightmares had worsened since she had made Sesshomaru leave her room at night. She just couldn't stand to look at him and realize just how true Keira's words had been. She had fallen for Sesshomaru, ice prince of the western lands, and the brother of the man she had said she'd given her heart too.

That was the largest problem at the moment. Her dreams all consisted of Inuyasha walking away from her for betraying him. That's why she had told Sesshomaru to not stay with her at night anymore. She had hoped that the nightmare would cease once the Taiyoukai was gone. Instead the dreams became more vivid, longer, and far worse.

Kagome put down the brush and rubbed her eyes. She had big bags underneath them from lack of sleep. The nightmare woke her up every night and made it so she couldn't sleep anymore. She just felt lucky she hadn't woken up screaming like the first time. If she had, she doubted Sesshomaru would like being lied too.

The thing that was troubling her the most though was the mere fact that she really missed the demon's company. Keira, after all made it impossible to stop thinking about him. She just couldn't stand the pressure from her all day. It was easier for Keira to admit to things that it had ever been for Kagome. I mean after all, it had taken almost a full year for her to admit her feelings about Inuyasha to herself let alone to him. She was confused though.

Keira's arguments had good points. For instance there was the little detail that Inuyasha was dead and therefore Kagome should feel no guilt whatsoever about loving his brother. Yet, she did. How could she just easily betray Inuyasha to the man he had hated almost as much as Naraku himself?

Shaking her head to rid it of confusing thoughts she rose and walked to the balcony that overlooked the garden. It was as beautiful as it was the very the first time she had ever seen it. She overlooked it for nearly an hour until she realized that the sun was setting and it would be wise for her to get some sleep while she still could.

_She was running again. In that field that Inuyasha had almost admitted his feelings in. His silver hair was just beyond her reach as she chased him, her laugh loud and infectious. She chased him for what seemed like ages, getting close but never close enough. Eventually she stopped and called out to him in frustration, trying to get him to come back to her because she just couldn't run anymore. _

_He turned to her and instead of the happy laughing face she expected, his face was dark and his eyes were filled with rage. He came at her, claws out for the strike that she narrowly avoided. _

_"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She asked desperately, while trying to avoid his savage attacks. Soon though, it was useless and he grabbed her by the throat. Holding her off her feet, she gasped as she tried to breathe through her constricted windpipe._

_"Why?" She managed to choke out, her eyes wide in fear._

_"Simple wench." He growled, tightening his grip, "A whore has no right to live."_

_His claws dug into her skin as she tried to bring air into her screaming lungs. IT was useless and eventually her arms went slack and everything went black. _

Kagome woke with a start safe in her room. She could still feel Inuysha's claws tightening around her neck she shivered. _"That was a new one…"_ she thought to herself as she looked over to her balcony. The only light was from the twinkling stars as this was the night of the new moon. With a renewed pang in her heart she remembered what always happened to Inuyasha during the new moon.

Shakily she rose from her bed and walked over to the balcony so she could look down again at the pretty garden. Seeing it's beauty in the night made her want to go down to see it even more. Listening intently, she decided that everyone was asleep so she wouldn't be discovered as long as she was very quiet as she made her way down there.

Wearing only a light blue robe, she quietly left her room and began to walk down the corridor. She honestly had no clue where she was going so she had to be extremely careful not to get lost. Reaching a staircase she walked down two flights until she realized she must be at the ground floor. Carefully she made her way to a glass woven door that she figured must be the entryway into the garden. She was so focused on not being too loud she didn't notice the slightly ajar door that had a flickering light coming from it.

Sesshomaru had been in his study for what seemed like days to the lord. He found himself missing the nights that he had spent with the raven-haired girl. Ha had almost wanted to refuse to stop coming but it had been her that had asked for his company so it was in her right to deny it as well.

Perhaps because he had missed those nights so much he recognized the slight footsteps that she made and her scent hit his nose rather strongly. _"What is she doing out of bed at this hour?" _he wondered as he rose swiftly from his chair. He walked over to his door and opened it just enough so that he could see out of it. He saw her walk out the glass door and knew immediately where she was headed.

Walking down the hallway and going through the door himself he found that he too was standing at the entrance to his garden, the place that she had obviously wanted to visit so badly she had gotten out of bed to do so. He followed her scent hoping that he really wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

Kagome stopped and sat on a bench that overlooked the rose bushes. She had immediately decided that this was her favorite spot. A fountain could be heard a ways away but the sound combined with the pure beauty of the roses made her heart soar. However, the thing that made her heart pound was a single voice she hadn't heard in three days.

"I would think it would have been wiser to see this place during the day, but perhaps I am mistaken." He said, his tone harsh but a slight laugh could be heard if you focused on it enough.

"I'm sorry." She said rising quickly. "I shouldn't be out here. I'll go now."

She tried to walk by him to go back inside and escape his eyes that seemed to be boring into her. Her dream came back in full and coupled with the mad blush that was steadily taking over her face about getting caught by the one guy she had avoided, she wanted out of there fast.

As she passed, without thinking about his actions he grabbed her wrist and said quietly, "I didn't mean you weren't allowed here. I just didn't expect you to be awoke at this hour."

She nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the bench he sat down and she sat down next to him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she prayed to every god out there that he couldn't hear it.

They just sat there in their own thoughts for what seemed like hours. Neither of them spoke and the only sound was the water from the fountain and the buzzing of the various insects.

"So, how've you been?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"I should be asking you that question." He replied, his voice smooth and flawless. She blushed as she realized exactly how much she had probably worried everyone by shutting herself in her room.

"Why did you lock yourself in your room for three days?"

That was the Taiyoukai all right. Didn't matter how uncomfortable the question was. If he wanted to know the answer then he would ask the question. Kagome mentally groaned and tried to come up with a good lie. She couldn't exactly tell him that the reason she had locked herself away was because of him.

"I-I.." she started, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Don't say a word if it's a lie. I'd rather not hear it."

She gulped at the coldness of his words. He hadn't been that cold with her in a long time.

"Look. I'm sorry about these last couple days. Really I am." She said looking away.

He sighed and with a clawed hand made her look at him. She gasped in surprise as she found herself looking into his golden orbs.

"Now I have a new question." He said, his voice soft. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping?"

She tried to look away but found that his grip would not let her. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her nightmares and suddenly she found herself locked in his arms.

"Don't cry." He whispered, holding her tightly against him. "I can't stand it when you cry."

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she confessed that she had been having nightmares. She told him everything about them and during her rendition he merely held her close. When she was done, he sighed and asked, "Why did you ask me to leave if your still having nightmares?"

That was the question she dreaded and somehow once again he seemed to read her mind.

"I suppose this has something to do with Keira and something she said that startled you correct?" When Kagome nodded he laughed. She got up; her face still tear streaked and said indignantly, "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you wouldn't let Naraku stop you and now because of something a little cat said your hiding."

Kagome thought over what he had just said and smiled to herself. He certainly had a point. Wiping away her remaining tears she followed an insane urge and kissed him. He was so surprised he didn't do anything just sat there with his eyes wide open.

She withdrew and with that insane grin still on her face she said, "I'll guess I'll see you for breakfast." Turning she walked off to go back to her room and nice cozy bed, leaving a very confused but mildly pleased demon lord to contemplate what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright the chapter is complete and hopefully you all liked it. Anyways leave me some reviews and tell me what you think and I'll try to get the 8th chapter out far faster than this one. Thanks for sticking with me so long!


	8. Chapter 8: Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. However, I do own my own characters so don't steal them!

Wow it's been so long since I updated this story. I almost forgot it existed. Well, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it's so short I had some major writers block with this thing. Hopefully I'll be bale to get out chapters faster now.

* * *

Chapter 8: Treasure hunt

Morning dawned bright and early, and Keira had decided she officially couldn't stand the wait any longer. If Kagome wouldn't talk to Sesshomaru willingly then fine, but she couldn't lock herself in her room anymore. It simply wasn't healthy and besides, she would have to face the demon lord eventually.

As Keira made her way into the great hall, her face set with a determination that was rare for the cat demon, Rin screeched her name causing her to pause.

"Hey Rin! How are you?" She asked calmly trying to not show the intuitive child that clearly her mind was elsewhere.

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us today?" Rin asked, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Actually I was going to go and see Kagome."

"But she's having breakfast with us too! You should come and see her there then we can all eat together!" The child squealed while taking the momentarily shocked cat by the hand. _"Kagome is eating with everyone?" _she thought incredulously.

When they entered the dining hall, the sight that met Keira's eyes astounded her. There was Sesshomaru, great lord and all, eating breakfast with a mere human, a human that only yesterday wouldn't come near the demon lord. But that wasn't what was really bothering the cat. Something had changed.

"Welcome Keira. I was not expecting you this morning." His cold voice cut the air like a knife and brought Keira back to reality.

"Yes…I decided to come see Kagome and Rin here invited me to breakfast with all of you. I was surprised to hear that she was actually going to be here after all."

"Then sit." He said, his statement obviously more a command than a suggestion. Rin ran around the table and took a sit next to the Taiyoukai, her happiness at being able to eat with everyone she considered family obvious on her features. Keira took her own seat and ate deliberately when a servant brought her a plate. Rin was keeping up a conversation with Kagome while Sesshomaru seemed to be barely tolerating their chatter, yet anyone that truly knew the lord could see that he wasn't as annoyed as her looked.

What was bothering Keira was not the conversation or even the scene, which looked far too normal considering the fact that Kagome had locked herself away for three days. It was something that she just couldn't put her finger on that had changed between the two, something that bothered her and yet also intrigued her. It was like a treasure hunt, and she knew that when she figured it out she would like what she found.


End file.
